


Dean Winchester Ain't Yo Bitch

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Sam, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Jonathon James Winchester presented as an omega at fifteen years of age. Ever since he has spent his life proving he’s just as strong and reliable as any alpha. Follow Dean through his struggles as he fights against not only the supernatural world but the natural society as well. Dean never did like to do things the easy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is starting off from season two, episode one (the one where Dean nearly dies and John sells his soul). This fan-fiction follows Dean as an omega and Sam as an alpha. I know a lot of writers have John giving Dean more suppressants, scent blockers, and other such medication more then he gives him hot meals but in my story Dean presented at fifteen and John gave him the choice of either going on medication or to stay natural. Dean chose to stay natural and show the world Dean was just as good a hunter as any alpha. This also means Sam is more protective and territorial in canon and that Dean will nest in his motel rooms and is protective as hell towards kids. He also flirts with both males and females because in my world gender is not based on male or female but on omega, beta or/and alpha! So, please enjoy, and don’t throw rocks at me!  
> Much love, KissMyAssButt!xxx

Every bone in the alpha’s body screamed to protect. The scent of omega was fading, and quickly. The demon of which had ripped the car door of its hinges, and wasn’t both the omega of which was fading and the alpha of which was passed out going to throw a fit at such blatant disrespect for such a beautiful vehicle. The young alpha’s first reaction was to pull out the only weapon of which could kill his opponent for good. “Step back or I’ll kill you, I swear” Sam spoke quietly, an almost silent growl to his voice. The alpha had lost too much already, he couldn’t lose his brother; he couldn’t lose his father again. He wouldn’t allow it. The demon smiled, and that just pissed Sam off even further. “No you won’t” the demon spoke with confidence, Sam was going to wipe that confidence of the demon’s ugly vessel. “You’re saving that for someone else” the demon sounded amused. Sam cocked the gun, something deadly and unmoved was frozen onto the young man’s face. “Try me” he growled. The demon kept smiling but then he opened his mouth wide, black smoke swirling out of his throat. Sam didn’t drop the gun until the rest of the smoke, the rest of the demonic essence was gone. Finally once the vessel had collapsed to the floor Sam clicked the safety back on and slumped back into the seat, putting the gun down. “Oh my god” the man said but the alpha paid no mind, “Dad” Sam groaned. “Dad?” he repeated and then with panic he called towards his omega brother, “Dean?” he said, quiet at first and then louder, more panicked. “Dean?!” he cried out. The guy was asking if he had done this, had he done this and Sam just wanted to snap at the beta to shut his fucking mouth. “Dean?!” he cried out again but received no answer. He sat there in silence for a long while, the same recurring thought circling round his head: had he let another omega of which he loved die? Had he failed as an alpha, again?

The medics appeared, asking questions of his health, trying to roll him into the ambulance but Sam cared little for his own health. “Is my brother okay? Is my Dad okay?” and he received no answer, just an order to lie down and stay calm. “Are they even alive?!” he snapped, yelling but once again, received no answer. Sam shut up, and could only pray to a god who had not answered him throughout his whole life, that his family were okay, that they were alive.

The first thing which hit the male omega was that he was not in his usual heavy leather jacket, and nicely fitted black top. He was, for once, not in plaid but instead a white hospital robe. He hated everything white, it reminded him of his mother. Another thing that hit him was the complete and utter lack of slick, he was not too proud to admit that a near death experience was enough to make him scared and therefore produce slick. To any alpha that would dare try to mock him you have a lorry run into your car and try not to shit yourself, if you say you can then you’re a liar and he’ll punch you in the face. With a groan of pain he climbed off of his hospital bed and walked into the white hallway. “Sam?” he called out. It was omega instinct to call to the closer alpha, and in general Dean had been closer to Sam than his father as of late. “Dad?” he called out when he received no answer from his gigantor of a brother. Once again, he received no answer. The hospital was almost silent, eerie. Coming from a guy who hunted monsters for a living, it sent a chill down his spine and he didn’t like it.

There was a pretty omega girl with curled blonde hair in a white jacket who sat a desk, writing things down on a piece of paper and answering calls. Dean supposed she answered emergency calls, and transferred other calls so people could talk to their loved ones who were in hospital. “Excuse me?” he called, walking towards her but received no answer. “Excuse me?” he tried again, but again there was no answer. He stopped before her, looking straight at her and waiting for her to look at him. “Hi, I was in, err, a car accident…with two alphas? My brother and my father, could you tell me where…” but as he was explaining his situation he realized, she hadn’t even noticed him. Okay, so he was a male omega and that was rare, not exactly something to be proud of, but generally female omegas weren’t quite so rude. He hit his fist down on the desk, “Excuse me!” he snapped, but his hand went right through it and she hadn’t even noticed it. He staggered backwards, “What the fuck?” he murmured to himself.

He turned tail to speed walk down a hall, speedily passing nurses and patients. His instinct was crying out for him to yell for an alpha, any alpha, but he withheld it and instead called out for Sam. “Sam?” he yelled out and if his voice broke only slightly, well he counted that as a win. He walked past a room but then something made him stop, a calling, a smell and he turned to look within the room. What he saw rocked him to his core and now he really needed to find Sammy. It was him. It was his passed out, unmoving body and he could see that the chance of him waking up was slim. It was him…and he was dying.

 

 


	2. In My Time Of Dying II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Dean having mood swings, he get's angry but he also get's needy. A little look in on Dean's mind, a little look in on the Winchester's relationship, oh and John is John.

Dean stayed in that room for a while, staring at his own body, even beat up as Hell he was good looking. It dawned on him that he had never even taken mate, he would never have kids…and that was when Sam walked in. Dean let himself take comfort in his alpha brother’s scent, but not in the look on his face. Dean steeled himself, so what if he had never taken mate? He was a _hunter_ , he was never going to take mate or have pups, he was never going to settle down; it just wasn’t in his blood. “Sammy” Dean called, a soft laughter seeping into his voice, an old trick of comfort he had used when he and Sam were younger, before all of this demon crap, before all of this alpha and omega bullshit but as suspected, Sam didn’t answer him. “You look good” Dean continued, that same soft laughter consistent. “Considering, but hey, not as good as me right?” he joked. It was a shame Sam couldn’t hear him, even dead he was as funny as hell. “oh no” Sam whispered, and Dean couldn’t help but look at the way Sam looked like a broken hearted mate, the way he was looking at Dean’s physical body. Sam walked closer, taking deep breaths, “Man, tell me you can hear me…” Dean said, on the verge of begging because this was Sam. If anyone could hear him, it had to be Sam. Sam had to hear him. “How’s dad?” Dean changed subject, continuing to talk even if Sam couldn’t hear him. The room was too silent, the room felt like somebody had died, and Dean wasn’t dead, not yet, and as far as he was concerned he wasn’t going to. He was tougher than that, always had been. “Is he okay?” Dean said softly, quietly. Sam didn’t give an answer. “Come on Sam!” Dean finally snapped. “You’re the fucking psychic, give me ghost whispering or something!” he yelled but as before, Sam gave no answer. His scent practically stank of heartbreak. Dean walked towards his brother, hoping perhaps his scent would clue Sam in. A coloured beta doctor walked in, “Your father is awake” the doctor said both Winchester’s turned suddenly, and followed him. Dean missed the flare of Sam’s nostrils and the way he turned to face Dean’s soon-to-be corpse. “I’ll keep that scent going, trust me Jerk” he whispered before heading towards his father’s room, none the wiser that his brother’s ghost was just in front of him.

     Sam sat on a chair before his father, his brother’s ghost behind him. “What else did the doctors say about Dean?” John asked and a weird type of warm feeling swam within Dean, it wasn’t often his father actually cared about him so he got a bit fuzzy when he did. He knew it was due to extreme circumstances, but still. Sam sighed, “Nothing; if they won’t do anything then we do. We’ll just…get some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on him or something” Sam spoke with confidence. Dean wasn’t going to die and Dean smiled with pride, he trusted within his brother. Sam wouldn’t let him die. He nuzzled Sam’s neck slightly, to scent him up, even if his scent was fading, hardly there, it was a sign of trust for the Winchester boys. Dean would never scent anyone else, not to give a victim reassurance or anything like that. Sam was the only one Dean ever scented, and Sam was the only one Dean would ever let scent him. “Sam, I don’t know if we can rely on that…” John began and Sam’s eyes turned cold, hard and Dean swore they flashed red. “I found that faith healer” Sam stated, and yeah he did. Dean was damn grateful for it too. “That was a one in a hundred chance Sam” John said and Sam looked down. Dean stepped back, so they were giving up on him? He knew it was just his instincts, and he was sure they had doubled since the panic of the car crash but he could feel himself getting smaller, he felt so small, he couldn’t help himself and he was failing his alphas, he was failing his pup. Sam looked up, eyes definitely red now. “So what, you want me to just sit here, a thumb up my ass?” Sam snapped angrily. “Sam, he’s my family too!” John snapped at Sam. “You never loved him, not like I did” Sam growled. Both alphas would have no doubt been neck and neck if it hadn’t been for John’s injuries. Dean felt useless, he was usually the referee, the one who pulled them apart and took Sam out for a walk so John would calm down. That was usually when Dena would let Sam scent him, let Sam take assurance in the omega scent Dean had. Those were the times Dean was truly grateful for the fact that he was an omega, because he was useful, useful to Sam. “I said we’d look Sam” John said, but he sounded tense, annoyed and Dean slumped against the wall. He was feeling rather grateful that he didn’t fall through the surface the way his fist had when he’d tried talking to that lady. “I’ll check under every stone son, but…I’m just saying its unlikely okay?” John spoke softer and Sam nodded. “I can’t lose him Dad” Sam whispered, almost silently, probably didn’t even mean for anyone but himself to hear it. Dean walked forward, kneeling in front of his brother, baring his neck, his pheromones spreading through the air. John sniffed the air, as did Sam. Sam took clarity in that scent, Dean’s scent. John looked at Sam but Sam had his eyes closed, concentrating on that scent. He needed to remember it and soon it would strengthen, Dean would wake up and everything would be fine. Dean would be fine.

“Where’s the colt?” John questioned and Sam suddenly forgot about that beautiful, intoxicating, calming scent. “Dean is dying Dad. Your son is dying and you’re about the Colt?” Sam was tense, angry, no he was infuriated. He was about to lose Dean, his big brother, his sole carer for most of his childhood, and his father was concerned about a fucking gun? “We are hunting this demon, and maybe it’s hunting us too” John almost growled. Dean stepped back from under Sam, going back to his wall to glare at the other side of the room. He was dying, and they could still find time to butt heads. One day he’d smash their heads together, stupid alphas. “That gun may be our only card” John continued and Dean felt an urge to get out. To run away from both alphas before something happened, before a fight broke out but he wouldn’t, same as he never did, because he was an omega, and he’d never leave his family. “It’s in the trunk” Sam said quietly. Dean kept green eyes on his brother, to watch for those little ticks that showed he was pissed off, like the way his hairs would stick up on his neck or the way his fore finger would twitch. “They dragged the car to a yard off I-83” Sam carried on, no ticks. “Alright, you gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what’s inside” John ordered. One day his father would learn that you couldn’t just order Sam around. “I already called Bobby, he’s like an hour out” Sam rolled his eyes, letting out a huff of breath. Did his father think he was an idiot, and where had Dean’s scent come from? Where had it gone? “Alright Sam, you go meet with Bobby, take the impala to his place” John more subtly ordered. “You get back here, bring the colt back to me and you watch out for hospital security” John continued. Sam rolled his eyes. “I think I got it covered, Dad.” Both alphas nodded to each other before Sam got up and left. Dean crouched by his father’s bedside, resting his head near his hand. When he was younger John used to rustle his hair and scratch at the back of his neck when he was sick, still did sometimes if Dean was really hurt, like gonna-die hurt not if he broke his leg or something stupid like that. Dean kinda wished John would do that, he needed his alpha, he needed to feel okay. He needed to not be dead. Dean Winchester needed a lot of things, but he had learnt the hard way, Dean Winchester didn’t usually get what he needed. Just as Sam was leaving John reached up with those hands that Dean craved so, and passed Sam a list. “I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick ‘em up” John said as he passed it over. Dean whimpered almost silently as he watched his brother leave, he hated watching Sam leave, it reminded him too much of when Sam left for collage and Dean, like every other broken hearted nesting omega, had collapsed into his bed and spent the whole time going through everything he should’ve done better, should’ve provided better for the pup. Not even John had known what to do with him in that time. Speaking of the alpha, John moved his arm so it rested at the side of the bed and his hand rested on Dean’s head. Dean looked up, and when John’s fingers began to move, scratching at his head he let out a sound like a purr. “Dad” he whispered and John began to speak, “its okay Dean, I’ll get you out of this, I promise” Dean didn’t know if his Dad knew he was here or not, but Dean took comfort in the words. John would take care of him, Dean could trust in his alpha father. Dean could trust in the pack alpha, he believed in his father, and he believed in Sam.

Sam walked across the pavement, starring at the mess that was left of the impala. He let out a slight whistle, “Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed” he spoke quietly. Bobby nodded, it looked crushed, wrecked, not even Dean bloody Winchester, mechanic hero, would be able to salvage it. “Look Sam, this, it’s not even worth the tow” Bobby shrugged his shoulders. “I say we empty the trunk and sell the test for scrap” Bobby recommended. “No.” Sam murmured. “No.” he repeated, harder, more sure. “Dean’d kick my arse, and yours” Sam stated. It was true, he knew his brother; he loved this bloody car. Sam often felt like if omegas had to nest, this would Dean’s nest. “When he gets better, he’s gonna wanna fix this” Sam continued. Dean was a bloody genius when it came to mechanics and cars, he’d fix it and he’d have it running smoother than ever before, he’d have the maker jealous. “There’s nothing to fix” Bobby argued. “Frames a pretzel, engines ruined; there are barely any parts worth salvaging!” Bobby continued. “Listen to me Bobby, this is Dean. If there is one working part that’ll be enough for Dean.” Sam dead panned, he remembered when Dean made him a bloody bike out of scrap parts Bobby had because he wanted one for school. It had been a bloody good bike too. “We’re not just gonna give up on it Bobby,” Sam continued his point. Bobby looked at the boy he had come to call his son, “Okay Sam, okay” he nodded. He had a feeling they weren’t talking about the car anymore. Sam pulled out the list John had given him, “Here, Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him” Sam said as he passed the piece of paper over. “What's your daddy want with this?” Bobby wondered aloud. “Protection from the demon” Sam answered, a slight twitch on his face. Bobby pulled a face before looking back down at the list. “What?” Sam asked. “Nothing” Bobby answered all too quickly. “Bobby, what’s going on?” Sam inquired and well, nobody could challenge those puppy dog eyes. Bobby sighed.

John sat in the room his son was laying in, not knowing that standing by his side was his devoted son. Dean looked down, he felt so lost, so alone, so scared and he hated it! “Come on Daddy” Dean whispered, and it had been so long since Dean had dared utter those words. “You gotta help me, I’m your boy…” Dean begged. “I gotta get better Dad, someone’s gotta keep you and Sammy from ripping out each other’s throats; neither of you can cook for shit either” he tried to joke. “I mean you haven’t called a soul for help!” Dean yelled out. “You haven’t even tried!” Dean continued, suddenly feeling angry and that, that the young omega could work with. He was one with his anger. “Aren’t you gonna do anything? Come on Dad, where’s your alpha?” Dean was suddenly yelling. “Thought you were supposed to protect your omegas!” he was suddenly yelling, louder and louder, waving his arms in the air. “Aren’t you going to even say anything to me?” his voice suddenly cracked. “I’ve always been your good son, done everything you’ve ever asked and this is what I get. You’re just going to let me die.” Dean spat. “What the hell kinda father are you?” Dean snapped, demanding. All he wanted was for his father to care, to say something, to at least try and get help, and John was just going to let him die. “Sam is two times the alpha you are” Dean hissed angrily before he walked out the room, and just as he was about to step out of the door a force flew past him. He turned back, sent a twisted look towards his father; before followed the green coloured force that his father had apparently missed.

He walked down the hallways at fast pace, walking past five rooms before he heard it again, a low growling in like sound. He turned again and saw it fly past, he twisted to follow it. The thing was fast. He walked inside a room, and saw a girl choking on something. “I need help! Someone get some help in here!” Dean yelled, forgetting that nobody could hear him. He crouched beside her, about to give her CPR but when his hands touched her wrists they slid right through. “I…can’t…breathe…” she gasped before the light in her eyes died. Dean watched with horror. Another innocent dead, it never got better.

Sam marched into the room, radiating anger. “Sam, tell me you can fricking hear me” Dean said desperately and angrily. “There’s something in the hospital. You gotta bring me back man, we gotta hunt this thing” Dean carried on but Sam, as all day, could not fucking hear him and it was driving him mad. “Sam!” Dean barked, annoyed. “What?” John croaked slightly. “Think I wouldn’t find out?” Sam said angrily. “What are you talking about?” John played confusion. “That stuff from Bobby!” Sam carried on, anger written across his face, “You don’t use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one!” Sam yelled. “You plan on the bringing the bloody thing here! Have some stupid, macho showdown!” Sam carried on, getting angrier and angrier. “I have a plan Sam…” John tried to explain to his son but Sam was too far gone. “That’s exactly my point!” Sam yelled. “Dean is dying and you have a plan! How about trying to make a plan to save him!?” Sam yelled. “You know what, you care more about killing this demon than saving your own fucking son!” Sam roared, his eyes flashed red. “No guys, don’t do this!” Dean cried out, walking towards the two alphas, he wished he could come between like he usually would, drag Sam away, make them both shut up. “Don’t you tell me how I feel! I’m doing this for Dean!” John snapped back at his son. “How?” Sam questioned angrily. “How is _your_ revenge going to help Dean?” Sam questioned further. “You’re not thinking about anybody but yourself!” Sam yelled. “It’s the same selfish obsession!” Sam accused. “Don’t do this!” Dean yelled, but of course he was invisible and silent to the other two, would be compared anyway. “It’s funny, I thought this was your obsession too. This demon killed your mother, it killed your girlfriend; you begged me to be on this hunt!” John yelled, pointing his finger out at Sam.

“If you had killed that damn thing when you had the chance none of this would’ve happened!”

“It possessed you! I would’ve killed you Dad!” Sam yelled and Dean shook with anger. They always did this. They always fucking had to do this, he was dying and they were fucking arguing!

“Your brother would still be alive!” John snapped.

“SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!” Dean cried out in anger.

“Go to Hell” Sam snapped at his father.

“SHUT UP!” Dean yelled, swiping his hand across the table and sending the glass flying onto the floor.

All Winchester boys turned to look at the broken glass and spilt water. Dean felt his body grow weaker, felt his body fade and strengthen like static. He watched Sam sniff the air, could feel his scent fading. Was he really dying for good this time? Doctors yelled and Sam heard Dean’s name. He twisted, “Go, check on him” John ordered and for once, Sam didn’t second guess him. He ran towards his room and kept hearing the sentence, again and again. “No pulse, no pulse.”

No it couldn’t be. He couldn’t lose Dean. He couldn’t lose his brother, his omega. Dean stood by his brother, leaning as close as he could without falling through when he noticed that same creature he had seen before hovering over him. “Hey! Get the hell away from me!” he barked, running towards his own body and the creature above it. “Get back!” he yelled. The creature didn’t take any notice and Dean was really, really, starting to get a bit frustrated with everybody, fucking, ignoring, him! “ ** _I SAID GET BACK!”_** he yelled and he felt his voice vibrate spread through the room and towards Sam. **_I SAID GET BACK!!!_** Sam looked up, “Dean?” he whispered and Dean would’ve loved to answer his brother, but was a bit busy with self-preservation. He did it so little it would be a shame to call it up short. Dean grabbed onto the creature, attempting to drag it the fuck away because he wasn’t dying in a hospital where the nurses weren’t even hot. He was suddenly flung back, crashing into the wall, and the creature turned to look at him and hiss before flying past him. Dean ran into the hallway, about to chase the thing but it had disappeared.

Sam let out a breath, thanking the Heaven’s that Dean was alive, he was okay.

Dean walked back to his brother, “Don’t you worry Sammy; I’m not going anywhere” Dean promised, he walked directly in front of his brother and sniffed at Sam’s neck. He kinda stunk, but it was relaxing, reassuring to have that alpha scent intoxicate him. He could rely on Sam, he was the only guy other than himself that he could really rely on anyway. Dean took a deep breath, took one last sniff of his brother and then stepped back. He was going to get better, and they were all going to be fine. But first, he had a spirit to kill, because if he could grab it, well he could kill it.


	3. In My Time Of Dying III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tessa, John makes a promise, Sam gets a ghost-talky board and Dean realizes he's in shit.

“Can’t you see me?” a feminine voice yelled out in panic as Dean walked down the hall. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the direction of the noise, “Why won’t you look at me?” the distressed voice yelled. “Now what?” Dean grumbled. “Somebody talk to me!” the girl yelled. She had shoulder length black hair and was dressed in a shirt with white stripy pyjama bottoms. “Say something, please!” the girl sounded as if she were begging now. Dean decided to go out on a whim, “Can you see me?” he called out gruffly, nothing like the panic clear within her voice. She let out a breath of relief, “Yeah” she answered. He walked towards her, “Hi, just calm down, yeah?” He tried to say calmly, though wasn’t so sure if it came out that way. He could smell the omega coming off her in waves and knew that if he even sounded the tiniest bit afraid or panicked he wouldn’t get a word in for hours. “What’s your name?” he asked softly. “Tessa, my names Tessa” she answered. “Okay, that’s good, Tessa’s good. I’m Dean, Dean Winchester” She nodded, and he tried smiling again. “What’s happening to me?” she asked, her voice almost breaking. “Am I dead?” she demanded. “That sort of depends…”

Dean took Tessa to the room she had been resting in for her hospital visit. “I don’t understand. I just came in for an appendectomy” She explained to him. Dean shrugged, “I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications” he told her. She shook her head in denial, “it’s just a dream. That’s all. This is just a very weird unbelievably vivid dream.” She explained calmly because that’s what it had to be. Just a very weird dream, “Tessa, this is not a dream.” Dean said calmly, though all this calm was starting to get to him. “What else could it be?” she asked softly. Dean thought on that for a moment, unsure of what to tell her, she was still just a girl, just one of the normal ones, the civilians who had no idea that what went bump in the night existed. “You ever heard of an out of body experience?” he asked. She shook her head, “What are you, some New Agey guy?” she spoke with a  hint of laughter. “You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni?” he snarked. “It’s actually a very old idea. It’s got a lot of different names. Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches and I think it’s happening to us” Dean explained slowly, calmly. “And if it is, it means that we’re spirits of people close to death” he continued. “So we’re gonna die?” she asked slowly. “No.” Dean said with surety. “Not if we hold on” he carried on. “Our bodies can get better, you can snap back in there and wake up” He said, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then her now.

“What do you mean you felt something?” John asked his youngest son. “I mean, it felt like…like Dean” Sam tried to explain. John gave him a doubtful look. “It was like he was there, just out of eyeshot” Sam continued. “I don’t know if it’s my psychic thing or what” Sam said. “But, you think it’s even possible? You think his spirit could be around?” Sam asked. “Anything’s possible, especially when it’s Dean” John said.

Sam nodded, “Well there’s one way to find out” Sam said. “Where’re you going?” John asked. “I gotta pick something up, I’ll be back” Sam told his father. “Sam, wait” John called. “I promise, I won’t hunt this demon. Not until Dean’s back and okay” John promised the only son he had left in that moment. Sam nodded and swallowed before turning away.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed” Dean told the girl, Tessa. “With what?” she asked. “You.” he answered rather bluntly. “Most people in your spot would be Jell-O by now but you’re taking pretty well. Maybe even a little better than me” Dean told her. “You mean omegas?” she snapped. He turned to look at her; that had been out of nowhere. “I guarantee any alpha knot head would be just as afraid. Probably wouldn’t be figuring it out either, just hitting things and feeling sorry for themselves” Dean sneered. “Well, don’t get me wrong. I was pretty freaked out at first. But now, I dunno. I’m dealing.” “So you’re okay with dying?” Dean asked sceptically. The girl wasn’t even fighting. “No, of course not” she spoke with a chuckle. “I just think whatever’s gonna happen is gonna happen. It’s out of my control. It’s just…fate.” Dean nodded but the sceptical thoughts were clear on his face, Tessa might be cool with handing ‘fate’ the reigns but not Dean, Dean was gonna fight this tooth and nail. Come Hell or high water, he had a family to get back to. “Now that’s crap” he spoke, in almost a whisper. “You always have a choice. You can roll over and die, give in to the man, or you can keep fighting no matter what. I’ve been fighting too long to give in now and you…” the intercom came in,

_“Dr Kripke to room 237, Code Blue. Dr Kripke…”_

“Dean? Where’re you going?” Tessa calmed.

“Just wait here” Dean told her. He jogged down the hall,

“Stat bagging” a female voice said.

“Ready to go” said another.

“Give me another amp of epi, please” another said.

The spirit he had seen before was hovering above someone in the hospital bed. “Get away from her!” Dean yelled, running towards the green-grey spirit what looked it was having a bad hair day but as soon as he went towards it, it disappeared, dematerialized into thin air.

“Come on” the female doctor said softly.

“Negative” another said.

“Still nothing” the white male doctor said with black hair.

“All right, let’s call it” a different doctor said, almost sadly.

 

The youngest Winchester almost crept into his older brother’s room, it was so odd, to see Dean in such critical condition. “Hey” he whispered, letting out a deep breath. “I think maybe you’re around, and if you are, you’ll make fun of me for this” Sam said softly. “but there’s one way we can talk” and then he brought out the ‘mystical talking board’ he had brought not too long before he had arrived and yes, Dean planned to take the right piss out of him when this was over because that, that was all kinds of gay dude. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me Sammy!” Dean said with crossed arms. He was not amused. Sam sat down, cross legged, “Dean?” Sam called out. “Dean, are you here?” and the temptation for Dean to start smashing things or making ghost wailing sounds was getting great, but Dean instead came over and sat before his brother. “God, I feel like I’m at a slumber party” he grumbled. “All right Sam” he conceded. “This isn’t going to work” he told his brother, who could not hear him. Both Winchester boys were succumbed by shock when the wooden triangular thing moved under Dean’s touch. “I’ll be damned” Dean said, shock evident in his voice. Sam out a laugh. “Oh, it’s good to hear from you, man. It hasn’t been the same without you” he told his brother. “Damn straight” the older brother agreed. “All right, all right” Dean muttered under his breath. Dean began to move the wooden plaque, moving it to an H, then a U, then an N and finally a T. “H.U.N.T?” Sam repeated, “You’ve got a hunt?” and wouldn’t that just be his brother, on his death bed and he still finds a hunt. Dean moved the wooden triangle towards the YES. “Do you know what it is?” Sam asked. Dean moved the plaque towards the R, then E, then A, then P, then E and finally to the R again. “I don’t think it’s killing people, I think it’s taking them” Dean explained. “Reaper” Sam dead panned. “Dean” Sam said, “Is it after you?” and panic hit his body because no reaper, no monster; no nothing was taking Dean anywhere. Dean moved the plaque towards the yes, because yeah, he was a dead man walking. “If it’s here naturally, there’s no way to stop it” Sam stated. “Dean, you’re…err…you’re…” “I’m screwed Sam. I am royally screwed” Dean dead panned. He truly was a dead man walking.


End file.
